


[podfic] Yachiru Knows

by Annapods



Category: Bleach
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Yachiru character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: If you were in Seireitei, you'd think this was a horror story. Because Yachiru. Knows. Everything.Written bySarchi.





	[podfic] Yachiru Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yachiru Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582552) by [Sarshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/yk) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ebm4ke2gl8i6w76/%5BBleach%5D%20Yachiru%20Knows.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ebm4ke2gl8i6w76/%5BBleach%5D%20Yachiru%20Knows.mp3?dl=0))

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)  


 

 **Comment starters:** 1 Any guesses as to the identity of Soi Fon’s lover? 2 Wasn’t Yachiru supposed to be Zaraki’s sword or something? (I’m really not up to date on the canon, so if one of you kind souls could explain it to me...) 3 Recs?

 

 **Notes:** this was recorded in May or June 2017 for the “gossip” square of my 2017 Podfic Bingo card.

Thanks to Sarchi for having blanket permission!  


 


End file.
